All You Need Is Love
by SeakingMyHermioneGranger
Summary: Spencer meets Ashley, will they become something more than friends? this is my first fanfic. sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Spencers POV

So today is my first day at King High, and it's the middle of my junior year. Right now I wish I could crawl into a hole and hide, because I just got to school and everyone is staring at me. I think I just died, I just saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Oh by the way, I'm gay. Yep I only like girls. So back to this girl, shes sitting on a table in the quad and she is gorgeous. She has brown curls to her shoulder, the most amazing brown eyes, and the hottest body I have ever seen. I didn't realize I was walking till just now, when I ran into someone and ended up on the floor.

"Watch where you are going chicka, if u werent new I might have to do something, but ill be nice and let you off with a warning." A not so bad latina says to me, she must be the cheer bitch of the school. You can tell by her minions the follow her and by the way she acts like she owns the school. Well as she walks away she steps on my hand, obviously on purpose.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" I cant breath, it's the gorgeous girl from earlier! "Ignore Madison shes just a royal bitch."

"Exuse me! What did u just say dyke?" Madison yells

"You heard me, oh wait I forgot you a little slow. I said "ignore Madison shes just a royal bitch" and with that my savior helps me up and we walk away.

"Are you ok? Im sorry about that, I'm Ashley by the way."

"I'm fine, thanks. And I'm Spencer. So are you gay?"

" Yeah, is that a problem?" oops I think she might has misunderstood why I asked, because she just got a little additude

"No, I play for the same team you do." I laughed

"Ok, so let me see your schedule." I hand It to her. "we have all our classes together, so if u want I can walk you to class."

"Yeah that would be great thank you."

Later that day [still spencers POV]

So I've spent all my classes with Ashley just talking and getting to know each other. Now we are at her place, watching TV.

"So do u have a girlfriend?" I asked Ashley, hoping I wasn't sounding to eager.

"No but there is this one person I met today who I was hoping to ask out. So Spencer will you go on a date with me?"

" Well I don't know…………. YES!!!! Hahahahaha" I say to her.

" Ok, how about tomorrow night at 8 pm?" she asks nervously

" sounds great!"

A.N.

So should I continue? Or just give up? Your choice, but if u want me to continue the next chapter will have the date in it.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

Omg!!!!!! I thought people were gunna review and say it was terrible lol, so now im happy. But im also extremely sad the SON is done, like im almost in tears. Well since you told me to continue, im continuing.

SPENCERS POV:

Well today went by pretty smoothly, I hung out with Ashley in all of my classes and we had lunch together. I am really looking forward to my date with her. And about that date, I just got out of the shower and have one hour till she picks me up, and I am so nervous. I picked out my outfit; a simple pair of grey skinny jeans, a band tshirt, and a pair of checkered slip on Vans. Now all I have to do is straighten my hair and im done.

"Knock Knock!!!" oh god I just got done getting ready and shes here, I think im am going to spontaneously combust I am so nervous. I run down the stairs, almost falling down a few times I might add.

" Hey Ash, w-w-what are you doing here?" I manage to stutter out.

" If I'm correct then we have a date, right?"

" Oh yeah, sorry lets go." I try to play it cool, but I don't think its working out to well. She looks so amazing, shes wairing a very short skirt and a halter top, she definitly isnt leaving much to the imagination. But im not complaining.

" haha ok lets go, I hope u don't mind but this date might be a little different than you expected. But I wont tell u anything else because it's a surprise.

"Ok, I cant wait to see what it is."

ASHLEYS POV:

Well I decided Spence was too good to just have a regular date with, so I decided to go to have a date on the beach. I have a picnic basket with food, along with a few blankets, and candles. Im hoping she wont find it too cliché, because I really like her. Although I've only known her for a few days, I feel like I've known her my entire life, its like we just have that click, you know? Well at least that's what its like for me, and hopefully what its like for Spencer. So we just pulled up to the beach.

" Hey stay here for a sec. ok?" I ask Spencer.

" Yeah sure" She said with a confused look on her face. I walked to the back of my car, pulled out what I needed for the date, and set up everything so I wouldn't have to do it with her standing right next to me, and I get a few extra seconds to prepare for her possibly hating my idea for the date. I set everything up and walked back to the car, shes just getting out and I cover her eyes, as I walk her back to where I set up the blanket. Just as I take my hands off her eyes, she sees the set up and her eyes get brighter, I don't know they just do.

" Oh my gosh, Ash this is amazing! You're so adorablre." And with that she kisses me on the lips and then we sit down on the blanket I set up. Earlier today I asked her what her favortie food was, to make sure I got it for the date.

" So Ash what are we eating?" she asks happily.

" Well earlier today you said your favorite food was pb&j sandwiches and your favorite dessert is chocolate covered strawberrys, so that's what we are eating." I said feeling slightly nervous and I don't know why since I already got her to go out with me.

" OH MY GOSH!!! I swear you are the sweeatest person ever." She says as I pull out the food. After we finish eating our sandwiches we sit here feeding eachother chocolate covered strawberries.

" Hey Spencer, you want to maybe hang at my house and watch a movie?"

" Yes that sounds great."

LATER THAT NIGHT [still Ashleys POV] :

So when me and Spencer got back to my house we fell asleep watching Wall-e, which is my all time favorite movie. Well we both fell asleep cuddling, before someone rudely knocked on the front door waking us up. I told Spencer to just stay in bed and I would be right back, and just as I open the door I am faced with a very inexpected, and not wanted, visit from…..

"Aiden? What the hell are you doing here?"

A.N.

Ok well I hope it was ok? And you will find out more about Aiden and Ashleys past in the next chapter, and belive me it is nothing to be happy about. Well comment and tell me what you think, have any suggestions? Questions? Just comment!!!! I'll try to post more tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** I'm sorry about the wait, I've been all depressive since south ended, I was like so sad I couldn't write lol, but I'm back and ready to continue my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is an important chapter in bring Ashley and Spencer closer together._

**ASHLEYS POV**

"Aiden? What the hell are you doing here?!?!" I was pissed, after everything he did to me he thinks he can just show up at my door! Ugh!

_**FLASHBACK [ASHLEYS POV]**_

"_I love you Ashley!" he said tearing up, "please don't leave me! I cant, no I wnt, live without you."_

_He was a good boyfriend. He was sweet and kind, but I don't like him like that. I don't like any guy like that._

"_I'm sorry Aiden, but its over." With that i8 walked away from him. I decided to take a walk on the beach._

_I was walking under the pier, I started hearing footsteps. I turned around to see who was there._

"_Aiden?" _

" _Yes its me, I'm giving you one more chance to take me back. So will you go out with me?" he asked with a creepy smile on his face._

" _What? I thought I already told you. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry, I just don't like guys like that, its not just you." I thought about what her said, " What do you mean I have one last chance?"_

" _Well it looks like you just wasted your last chance" He knocked me on the ground, and I landed on the ground hard. He climbed on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. That night he raped me, that night my virginity was taken from me. Ever since then I slept around a lot, I had a one night stands. Then I met Spencer._

**END OF FLASHBACK [STILL ASHLEYS POV]**

"I'm sorry Ashley, what I did that night was wrong. I was just mad that you were leaving me, I loved you. I still love you. Ashley I'm in love with you."

" LEAVE! JUST GO NOW!" I scream at him, all the memories of that night are flooding into my head. All the memories of how my dad covered it up, so it wouldn't affect his stupid career. I held back the tears. He will not see me cry again.

" Ashy waz wrong?" a very sleepy, and very cute Spencer says.

"WHO IS SHE?!?! I come here to win you back and you have some girl in your bed! You disguiting slut!"

" Its none of your business who she is, you were never going to 'win me back' so leave!" I slam the door in his face and lock it. I turn to Spencer " I'm sorry, he is just an ex. I didn't know he was coming, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry." All of the tears finally start to fall. But this time Spencer walks up and wipes away the tears. Then she just hugs me tight, not letting go.

" Lets just go back to bed." We walk back to my bed, not once did she let go. When we got to the bed we just layed on the bed, and she never let go, for that I will always be grateful. "Do you want to talk about it? I promise I wont judge you or anything, just if you want to talk I'm here." She said sincerely.

" I don't want to mess up anything we might have going on between us, if there is anything." I sigh.

"It wont I promise"

So right now I have to decide to let her in and tell her, I've never told anyone about that night before. But I feel really comfortable with her, I don't know why but I do. So I tell her the story, from him dating me, to raping me, to the one night stands. I also tell her how I've changed, how I am not that one night stand person anymore and she believes me, she knows I'm not lying. I broke down a few times, but each tome I did she just held me closer.

" Oh Ashley I'm so sorry. Lets go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning if you want." she tells me.

"You wont leave right?" I ask looking more vunerable then I have in a very long time.

"Of course not I'll be right here when you wake up, don't worry."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

That night, being her arms, kept all of the nightmares away, no nightmares of Aiden invaded my dream, just dreams of a beautiful blonde with stunning blue eyes. I think I am definatly falling in love with Spencer Carlin. Tomorrow I am going to make her mine.

_**AN:** Hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**ASHLEYS POV:**

It's been two weeks since that night that Aiden showed up, and the night I finally let someone in. Spencer and I have only gotten closer since then. I was scared once she heard what had happened she would go running, and leave me. But what I got was the opposite of that. Its Sunday morning and she had to go to church with her family but she will be over as soon as its over, which should be in about 30 minutes. So I should probably get ready and clean my room up a little bit. So I take a quick shower, put on my make up, and put on some clothes. Its 30 minutes before I know it so I don't have time to clean.

"DING DONG DING DONG" my doorbell echoes through the house. I run down the stairs to see my blonde beauty on the other side. 

" hey babe." I say as I lean in and give her a kiss which she is fast to heat up. We stumble into my living room without breaking the kiss. Once we sit on the couch she is fast to straddle me. We finally pull apart.

"Miss me?" I ask playfully

" Of course. I haven't been able to concentrate all morning, I've been thinking to much about you."

"Good I like to know you think about me. So do you want to go and get a bite to eat at the Chinese place up the street, little dumplings?" I ask knowing that its her favorite restraunt of all time.

"Most definatly I totally want some chicken chow mein." she says excitedly . Once that is said we hop into my car and take off towards little dumplings. When we get there we order two orders of chicken chow mein, which is fast to get to the table. As soon as it arrives we dig in, soon enough our food is gone.

" so where to now, your place for sexy time?" she asks me.

" YES!" we go to my house and go to my room, closing and locking the door. Use your imagination as to what happened in that room, because I will not be telling.

**A.N. **

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, I've just been really busy with basketball and school and what not. So please don't hate me. I promise I'm going to start posting more, I sould post more over the weekend because I have 3 days off of school. Please review even if its horrible.**


End file.
